


Seductive

by Carkeysgoingintoshiphell



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell/pseuds/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell
Summary: Unfinished Drabble I’m purging from my google docs, Enjoy
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Seductive

“He was… Very seductive.”  
The description confused Harry. He was not a seductive man, Never had been in any shape or form.

But for some reason Macy had been “seduced” by a man wearing his face. Well that was obviously an issue, Professionally because he and Macy were colleagues in a way and the last time he checked colleagues don’t have weird sexual tension around each other.

It also doesn’t hurt that it’s forbidden for witches and white lighters to… _interact_ in such a way. Except now he’s no longer only a whitelighter, He’s also a person.

Well he was always a person but not in the traditional sense, He wasn’t a person with actual _emotions_ and now that he has them. Everything has gotten that much more complicated and it’s hard to deal with.

He has a lot of emotions in particular about Macy, She was his charge. Yes she was that but somewhere between him as a whitelighter and him as a person they had become _friends_.

He likes to think they were close, Because they had to be, There are some things that people go through where they can’t help becoming friends, The witch world was one of those things.

But something has changed since Seattle, Safespace Seattle. The name was extremely on the nose, Even for the elders who seemed to live in On The Nose, U.S.A most of the time.

Speaking of seduction or more thinking of seduction, Macy looked pretty seductive herself, He wouldn’t tell her that obviously but she looked positively enchanting in her demon ensemble not that she wasn’t attractive normally too.

She was gorgeous normally but she couldn’t know that _he_ knew that. Although she did, Well source Macy did which he assumes was real Macy but he’s not super sure.


End file.
